


bathtime

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

_dennis read the small white label on the colourful paper bag mac had handed him._

_“golden egg” he read out loud before looking at his boyfriend “what is this?”_

_“it’s a bath bomb, i thought we could use it” mac said nervously “golden egg for a golden god”_

_“you are such an ass” dennis smirked as mac took dennis’ hand and leads him towards their bathroom, where the full bath was waiting surrounded by towels._

_“I didn’t know if the water would spill out” mac said again nervously_

_“mac, it’s perfect, the candles, the egg thing, everything” he said before placing a small, tender kiss on mac’s lips “thank you”_

_the younger man took his sleeveless shirt off first, followed by his jeans before smiling at dennis, who’s eyes were wondering over his body._

_“do you want me to help you?” mac asks his boyfriend who silently shook his head before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and removing it._

_“i’m just nervous” dennis admits_

_“you’re beautiful den, you know i think you’re the most beautiful man in the world” mac says wrapping his muscular arms around dennis’ naked torso “more beautiful than chase utley”_

_dennis slowly unbuttons his jeans before wriggling his legs and stepping out of them_

_“can i wash you?” mac asks stepping into the small bath_

_“i’d like that” dennis says getting into the bath and sitting with his back towards mac._

_mac started rubbing body wash on his boyfriends back._

_“i love you” he admits placing a tender kiss on the nape of dennis’ neck, although they hadn’t been dating for long, mac had always had feelings for dennis and only in the last month dennis had come to terms with his feelings towards his best friend._

_“i know” he says, almost almost a whisper - mac knew dennis loved him, but it wasn’t in his personality to make his feelings known, but he knew._

_“i like this egg” dennis says “it smells like toffee”_

_“i took charlie to the store with me and he swiped one that looked like candy, i think he was planning on eating it” mac laughs “i brought yours”_

_“thank you” dennis says placing his hand on mac’s leg that was squeezed next to him in the tiny bath._

_“I love you too”_


End file.
